Lunar Rainbow
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: Helia has something to show Flora, and it isn't just the rare and beautiful moonbow that his love is currently staring at. (One-Shot)


**A/N: I wanted to thank Kamilia, Ruby Casablanca and Kyree Winx who each helped me so with this story.**

**Lunar Rainbow**

Standing outside the door, Helia placed his hand into his pocket touching the small velvet box inside. His palms were sweating and his heart nearly beat out of his chest as he replayed all his ideas for the day over and over again in his mind. He was a nervous wreck, but he had to remain calm. Nothing could seem out of place; everything had to run perfectly.

Because this was it – today was the day.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves he, slowly opened the door. He quietly slipped into the room, making sure he was careful not to wake anyone else in the house. Closing the door behind him, his gaze wandered over the darkened bedroom until it settled on the bed, in which an elegant sleeping form lay. He smiled as he carefully crept across the wooden floor, making sure to avoid the squeaky boards, until he reached the edge of the bed, taking in the beauty of the picturesque scene.

Flora was lying on her left side, her hair falling back against the pillow in a sleek wave. Her left hand was tucked up under the pillow, while her right hand curled next to her nose. He could hear her soft, even breathing as he knelt next to the bed and stared into her relaxed features. As he stared, he thought to himself that she was just as beautiful as the day he first met her at Red Fountain.

He sat down on the edge of the blankets – careful not to pull any away from her – before reaching down to her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there, and he saw her begin to stir.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Helia whispered as he gently touched her arm, nudging her awake.

Opening her tired eyes, the Nature fairy saw Helia come into focus, his lithe frame hovering over her, wearing his usual white shirt and blue shorts. Though she was caught off guard, it was a pleasant surprise to wake up to her boyfriend's beautiful face. However, looking over through the window she saw that it was still dark outside the house.

"What time is it?" Flora asked with a groggy voice, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Five in the morning," Helia replied as he leaned down next to Flora, practically lying with her as she tried to orient herself. He always thought she looked so cute when she woke up, hair messed and in knots and eyes droopy. She was so unguarded, and that just made him want to pick her up in his arms and never let go.

"Why are you waking me up so early?"

"I want to show you something my flower before the sun comes up."

His smile was so excited and radiant that Flora just could not refuse him. Whatever had him so enthused was bound to be worth the strange request he was making.

"Just because I love you," Flora teased as she sat up. "Now get out of the room so I can get ready."

"I have seen you naked on many occasions love, so there's nothing to hide."

Helia kissed Flora on her cheek causing her to blush a fierce red.

"Get out or I'm not coming!" She joked.

"Alright," Helia replied in defeat as he stood up and walked toward the door.

Once he was out of the room Flora threw back her sheets and stood to take out her clothes before heading to the bathroom. She and Helia had come to Linphea to visit with her family after the defeat of Tritannus, and the vacation was well worth it and much needed. She had invited the others, but each one had declined having business to attend to on their own realms. She was a little disappointed; this was the best time of the year to be on Linphea and she wanted to share it with her friends. But having Helia around definitely made up for her lack of companions.

Her parents loved Helia and stated several times that she had made the right choice in staying with him. Her family was so confident in the relationship that they would talk of weddings and grandkids when they thought Flora wasn't listening. Miele was always so happy when he would visit, and Flora was sure that she had some sort of crush on him.

Oh, her family was so dramatic, and even though she knew that they only wanted the best for her, she knew that they were far too invested, maybe even more then she was.

Flora only made Helia wait for ten minutes, coming out in pink sneakers, pink leggings and a short sleeved green blouse. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she had grabbed a pink sport jacket off the wrack just in case – Linphea morning could get quite nippy, especially in this season. Needless to say, she was ready for any adventure.

"Ready?" She asked as she exited her bedroom.

Helia nodded his head before the two walked down the stairs of Flora's family cottage, the old wood bending and moaning to the pressure of their hurried feet. Helia opened the front door for her as Flora zipped up her jacket, the pair both greeted by a cool gust of fall winds.

Making their way outside, Helia crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to save his own body heat. But he wasn't as concerned with his own warmth as he was his plan when he saw that the sun would soon raise, the first rays of dark red trying to break the surface of the sky, so he had to hurry.

"Come on! I'll race you!" he shouted to Flora, who quickly followed behind him.

Beginning the run to the destination, the raven-haired male lead the way up and over hills and down wooded paths that Flora had seen a million times over but would never tire of it. All the fall fruits were in full bloom, littering the air with crisp scents of apple and pumpkin while the perennial flowers such as mums, lilies, and beautiful purple asters dotted the paths by the bushes. Lost in the scenic route, Flora felt Helia slow to a stop.

They were on the border of Flora's hometown, overlooking a beautiful valley. In a way it was just like everywhere else on Linphea: full of large plants and waterfalls. But something magical was going to happen here, something that Helia knew Flora would love.

"Helia, I have been here already…" Flora yawned, her eyelids drooping. "This can't be the reason why you woke me up so early."

"No, it's not." He indicated toward a pathway that was blocked by large vines. "Stay awake flower. Believe me, you will love this."

Flora nodded her head before the two walked to the wall of vines. Helia parted some of them to reveal another, steeper cliff that served as a natural overlook of one of the larger waterfalls. Flora gasped as she looked at the valley below, water crashing into a crystal blue lagoon. But in the near distance, the mist of the other waterfalls crashing down below caused the vapor to float up into the air, the watery cloud hitting the moonlight in a myriad of dazzling colors, a rainbow being produced by the rarest and purest light on the planet.

For a moment, Flora was speechless, lost in the beauty and effervescence of the moonbow. It sparkled as the mist shifted, the colors so much richer and deeper, enhanced by the darkness of the moonlight. Flora reached for her love, gathering him into her arms as they wound their way around his waist. He held her against his chest, placing kisses on her forehead.

"Helia, I…I always wanted to see one of these in person. How did you discover this?"

"Remember the last time that we came to visit your family?" He asked.

"Yeah, about half a year ago… just before everything with Tritannus started."

"Well I went on a morning run and stumbled across this place. I knew you would love it so I planned to show you the next time we came," Helia explained simply, and Flora was stunned by the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend.

"This was worth getting out of bed early for," Flora commented softly. "Thank you for brining me here."

"Anything for you," He smiled apprehensively, knowing it was time to bring out the real surprise. "But, there is something else that I wanted to show you as well."

"What is it?" Flora asked, not really paying attention to Helia pulling away. She was still too focused on something that could possibly be better then a moonbow that when she turned to face her love, she was completely blown away.

He was there. There, kneeling in the grass, with a red velvet box open in his palm. Flora couldn't breathe, and she willed herself not to faint on the spot, or cry as Helia began his speech.

"Flora of Linphea, I have loved you since the moment that we first met, and over the years the love that I have for you has only grown." Helia said with intense emotion, his own eyes shining. "I cannot imagine my life without you, and I have decided that I do not want to spend a single day away from you for as long as I live. Flora, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

Flora was speechless as she covered her mouth as tears of joy were streaming from her eyes. Nodding her head, Flora indicated her answer was yes.

The ring sitting inside of the box was removed almost immediately and placed on her left ring finger, the silver band with vines engraved into it sliding perfectly into place. Helia got up on trembling feet and wiped the tears from Flora's eyes, holding her face with the upmost care.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" He asked, his voice nothing but happiness.

"I'm just happy," Flora replied as she tried to stop the tears, laughing a gurgling laugh through her tears. "I'm so happy that you chose me to be your wife!"

"No, I should be the one that is happy." Helia replied, "You are one in a trillion and no one could ever replace you in my heart. I'm just the one lucky enough to keep you."

Whipping away a few more tears Helia leaned forward and placed his lips against Flora's. The kiss was sweet and passionate – a promise to be made for the rest of their lives.

He didn't know how long they stood there on that ledge, whether it was hours or minutes or until his fingers went numb from the breeze and they were forced to head home. But of one thing he was truly sure as he snuggled close to his new fiancée: he was looking forward to their future as husband and wife.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
